


June Knot

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Every Dalish elf knows a June Knot puzzle is impossible to solveDorian doesn't





	June Knot

Sera had given Lavellan a taste for pranks.

He approached Dorian by his favorite seat in the library, the sun streaming through the window and casting a brilliant light through Dorian's hair. Lavellan held a small object behind his back, grinning at Dorian. "Oh Pavuuuuuuuuus!"

Dorian looked up from his book, eyes glinting as he detected the playfulness in the Inquisitor's voice. "Your look both worries and arouses me, amatus."

Lavellan held out what he knew was a June Knot, a puzzle young Dalish elves often played with to strengthen their minds and give their parents some peace and quiet. Most importantly- the puzzle made in honor of the Elven god of craft was impossible to solve. A small gold ring stood out against the bronze chainwork and joints, taunting any elf who'd spent hours trying to get it free. "You can't go back to Tevinter until you solve this."

"A challenge?" Dorian took the small contraption in his palm, eying the interlocking metal pieces. "You're practically shoving me out the door! Five minutes, maximum."

"I'll leave you to it." Lavellan adored Dorian's concentrated expression, fiddling with the toy with utmost seriousness. 

It took 14 hours for the penny to drop. 

Lavellan bolted awake out of his bed, the cool night breeze flowing into his room. Dorian sat beside him on the bed, smirking with the puzzle in his hand. "If a game is rigged, is cheating really cheating?" Dorian held the golden ring up in the light for the Inquisitor to see. "You're a sly bastard."

"You love me for it." Lavellan took the puzzle and the ring, baffled. "How did you do it?"

"Once Solas informed me it's impossible to complete, I magicked it off." Dorian huffed. "That smug look he had- almost as bad as yours." 

Lavellan sat up and scooted next to Dorian, head on his shoulder. "You know I'd never try to keep you here if you didn't want to be. I don't think there's a force on earth you wouldn't defy. Makes me proud."

Dorian turned his head and kissed Lavellan's forehead. "Thank heavens for that."

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
